You belong with me
by Gabriel is my Trickster
Summary: Nessie hates that she has to watch her best friend jacob, date Leah, when he belongs with her. Song fic to you belong with me by Taylor Swift. all human


**This is a song fic; for the song, you belong with me, by Taylor Swift. I am putting the song up in the beginning so you can check back.**

**Disclaimer, I don't anything**

**This is going to be in nessie's pov and it is all human.**

**Here is the song.**

You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she dosent get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she dosen't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see, you  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me

Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know your about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me

You belong with me...

I sat down on me bed, staring at the ceiling. My iPod was blaring, and then my computer beeped.

_Mr. Wolf has signed on._

_Mr. Wolf says-__hey Ness._

_Lock Ness Monster says-__hey buddy what's up?_

I smiled, Jacob Black was my best friend since we were 3 years old, and I have always had the biggest crush on him.

_Mr. Wolf says-__Leah is ranting bout that stupid little joke._

There was just one thing that stood in my way, his girlfriend, Leah.

_Lock Ness Monster says-__aww that's 2 bad. U ok?_

_Mr. Wolf says-__ya I will b. So watcha doing?_

_Lock Ness Monster-__Music. Best song ever=21 guns – Greenday =)_

_Mr. Wolf says-__ nice, Leah won't let me listen to that. She's all bout Mozart. I g2g she's still ranting. Love ya._

_Lock Ness Monster- __love ya 2 buddy._

_Mr. Wolf has signed off._

If only he knew how I loved him. What did he see in Leah? I mean she walked around in her tiny jean skirts. Well right now I was in my dads old t-shirt tied up with hair elastic. He belongs with me.

I walked outside, and headed towards the bus stop.

"Hey there!" I turned and smiled at Jacob.

"Hey Jake" I turned and hugged him. He looked amazing. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and his worn out jeans. I smiled up at him, as we sat on the bench, waiting for the bus. Why did hanging out with him have to be so easy?

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked, for his smile had disappeared. He just shook his head, his signal for nothing. But I knew him better then that. What was he doing with Leah? She strutted around in her size 6 hot pink heels, while I walked around in my white and blue size 8 ½ converse. (A/n I actually own these exact shoes) He belongs with me.

I remembered the night that my mom and dad had the worst fight. Jake had drove to my house at 2:00 am and held me tight for the reminder of the night.

I remembered when his mom had died. He was about to cry, so I tackled him and tickled him until he laughed.

I knew all of his favorite songs. They were all to myself by Marianas Trench, and Generation by Simple Plan.

He always told me about his dreams. His last dream was that he was a werewolf and I was a half vampire. He belonged with me. Did he ever think that just maybe he belonged with me? I stood up. The big dance was tonight. I had to tell him that I loved him. I pulled my reddish brown hair out of its regular ponytail. I pulled off my large glasses, and walked into my closet.

I pulled up at the dance in a silver Volvo. I had to beg my dad to let me borrow it. I got up and smoothed out my strapless silver dress. Well here go's nothing. I walked in. Jacob was standing next to Leah who was yelling at him. She was wearing an insanely low cut red dress and her hair was up. Jacob shook his head, then turned and saw me. His mouth dropped open. He started walking over to me.

"Ness?" he said as he walked up to me. I took his hands.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you to" he said. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

"You belong with me" I whispered as we broke apart. He smiled and kissed me again.

**So ya please read and review =).**


End file.
